Dedicated to you!
by YamiYugiandAtem
Summary: Yami miss his lover , he doesn't expect a surprise in his concert in Domino Bad summary good story for me


Hi guys , I want to write this story that still related to music. I'm a musiclovers.

Also in here contain fem Yugi , Ryou , Malik.! I like a story that contain fem Yugi.

If you don't like don't read!

Pairing :

YamixYugi

JoeyxSeto

RyouxBakura

MalikxMarik

I don't own anything! even the song ... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Enjoy readers

* * *

Yami Sennen , the famous singer around the world is in his dressing room. He sighed 'Yugi , where are you ? I looking for you for a whole year but no result' Yami thought sadly.

He has a lover named Yugi Mutou , the beautiful famous model. They two are a happy couple until Yugi got a call from her family that she have to move to France.

Yugi had no choice but move to France , this event really hurt both Yami and Yugi. Yami promised Yugi that he will waiting even he have to looking for her. Yugi also promised Yami that she will never love anybody except Yami , she wil waiting for Yami even it took eternity.

'I just wish you are here , Yugi' Yami thought as he getting ready for singing his last song for the concert in Domino city today , the city where he grew up and found his true love.

* * *

In another dressing room.

"Really guys , this help me a lot. Thank you so much guys" a tri haired color girl said

"Don't worry Yugi , we just want to make you both happy" a long white haired girl said.

"Yeah , I agree with Ryou ,even I don't that close with the pharaoh , but we did this for your best shrimp" A long white haired boy said.

"I agree with Bakura" A sandy colour haired boy said

"You just need to do your best out there Yugi , show them that Yami is yours" A sandy colored girls said

"I just glad I met you all" Yugi said gratefully.

Tri colored hair girl is Yugi Mutou.

A long white haired girl names is Ryou Bakura and the boy one is Bakura Akefia , Bakura's hair is wilder than Ryou's

A sandy colored haired boy named is Marik Ishmal and the girl one is Malik Ishtar

The four of them decided to help Yugi to reunited with Yami , to make them happy.

They help Yugi by convinced Yami to do concert in Domino instead Tokyo. The four know that Yugi was in Domino city.

They all just want to make their friends happy , they are true friends

* * *

Yami walked toward a big door where it lead to the stage , but he have to waited for the MC to call his name and the door will opened.

While Yami is waiting two boys walked toward him

"Hi Yams ,ready to singing the last song ?" a blonde hair boy said

"Yeah , I'm ready." Yami said

"Come on cousin , cheer up there are many fans waiting for you to sing your best" a brown haired boy said

The blonde haired boy is Joey Wheeler and the brown haired boy is Seto Kaiba. They two are lovers , Kaiba own a Game corporatio. KaibCorp

"it's just I miss Yugi so much" Yami said with depressed tone.

'Just wait until you sing' Kaiba and Joey thought. "Be ready , the doors will open shortly" a man said from behind

"Do your best Yams" Joey said. Joey and Kaiba left.

The doors are open and many fans is clapping their hands and calling his name 'YAMI' and they greet their fans "Hello all of my fans , This is the last song that I will sing for tonight" Some of the fans are groaned.

"This song is dedicated to someone so special to me. You all can say this song is dedicated to my lover" Yami said and he walked toward the piano

* * *

As Yami greeted his fans , Yugi prepare herself. She standing behind the doors

"Do your best Yug'" Joey said. Yugi smiled "Thank you Joey" Yugi said and the hear that Yami is started to singing

'I just hope Yami sing his new single , I don't know why I hoping this' Yugi thought

* * *

"Tonight I will sing A Thousand Miles. My new single" Yami said and he started to play the piano.

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

Yami's fans started to clap their hands.

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

Yami smiled as he thought 'Oh , Yugi I miss you'

_And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

As Yami sing the reff , their fans followed Yami

* * *

'I was glad it's his new single' Yugi thought'

* * *

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_  
_And I wonder_  
_If you ever _  
_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong_  
_Living in your_  
_Precious memory_

_'Cause I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

As he about to sing the reff and he realized that the doors are opened and a figure walked to the stage.

He has skill play piano without looking to the piano. He see to the doors and he feel so happy , the tears of happiness fill his eyes. How happy is he.'Yugi' Yami thought as Yugi walked toward Yami and started to sing.

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

As Yugi arrived where Yami plays the piano , she sat beside Yami and Yami gave her more room to sit as he continue to play the piano. They sing together so perfect.

_And I, I_  
_Don't want to let you know_  
_I, I_  
_Drown in your memory_  
_I, I_  
_Don't want to let this go_  
_I, I_  
_Don't..._

Yugi just smiled and looking to Yami who playing piano smoothly. How she miss the crimson eyes boy , his lover. Yami always starring to Yugi smiling he also missed the amethyst eyes girl after separated for a whole year.

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_  
_And I still miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass us by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_If I could _  
_Just hold you_  
_Tonight_

All of Yami's fans are clapping their hands and some of them make sound 'aww'.

After Yami played the piano , he leaned dow to kiss Yugi and Yugi kiss back , they kiss passionately as they hugging each other not caring all of the paparazzi and the fans. They missed this kiss , the taste and the soft of their lips

After they broke apart Yami smiled widely "Yugi , Yugi my Angel I missed you so much. I looking for you for the whole year" as one of the tears of happiness slipped to Yami's smooth cheek

Yugi smiled "Oh Yami , I missed you too. I also waited for you for a long time" as wipped away the tears and they hugging each other

"Yugi , I promise you I will never let you go" Yami said and Yugi nodded "Thank you Yami , I love you" Yugi said "I love you too" Yami said

"Come on Yami , ;et's go back to the dress room. You don't want your paparazzi take more photo of us kissing." Yugi said and Yami nooded in agreement and they go to their dressing room as the greeted by their friends

Oh , how sweet is love

* * *

The end

Btw I don't own the song it's own by Vanessa Carlton

I will continue the story of Love Song when I'm free

I made this in my sleep time

so

Stay tune and review readers


End file.
